The Difference Between Love and Lust
by xXCassandraXx
Summary: All human. Fang and Max are best friends. Fang's in Love.. and so is Max.. just not with Fang. Will Max realize what's right in front of her? .. Rated T cause I'm paranoid like that.. ONLY 3 CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Max's pov

* * *

I sighed as Sam passed my locker without even acknowledging my presence on earth. I've had a crush on him since sixth grade. I stared after him, thinking about how hot he is.

"Max!" Fang's voice brought me back to reality. "You're spacing out again." He said.

I turned back to my best friend who was holding my English binder.

I took my binder from him and jammed it into my locker. I slammed it closed and put the lock on, clicking it closed, all in one motion.

"Jeez, somebody's in a bad mood." Fang tried to keep up with me as I stomped away.

I gave him a sideways glance.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can! Besides, it's not like I have any friends to tell." He smirked at me.

He had a point. Fang was semi anti social and he wore all black every day. He got made fun of as the 'emo loner kid' every day. Well I wasn't much better, but I wasn't called emo. I was just the 'loner kid'. Yup, that's me.

I sighed. "Well, last night at the diner, Sam was there alone. I was his waitress and he was totally hitting on me." Fang's muscles tensed up, almost as if he knew what I was going to say next.

"Well, he asked me to meet him later after my shift at a hotel." I said slowly, staring at the floor.

Fang froze mid-step. He faced me, putting his hands on either side of my face, making me look him in the eyes.

"What did you say to him?" he asked slowly.

"Well… uhh…" I stuttered.

"Oh, god. Max… please tell me you didn't… please tell me you two-," I cut him off.

"No! It didn't go that far! I had to leave before it was passed curfew." I said.

He released my face and slumped against the wall.

I walked over to him, my hand reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? You've got to be kidding me!" his voice slowly rose.

A few people glanced at us, clearly annoyed.

"Fang, we're attracting attention."

"I don't care! Max, Sam is gonna hurt you. I can see it now. He's just that guy that uses girls over and over again. When he's had enough, he'll throw you away and move on to another innocent girl." Fang screamed at me.

I stared at him, shocked.

"Sam isn't like that! Why do you care so much anyways?" I yelled back at him.

"Because I'm in lo-," he froze and lowered his voice. "Because I'm your best friend. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said.

"Well it's a good thing I won't get hurt." I said and walked away, leaving Fang sitting in the hallway with people staring at him.

Fang's pov

* * *

I mentally smacked myself as I watched Max walk away.

Why couldn't I just tell her? I was already half way through saying it, but I stopped. Why did I stop? Why can't I just tell her?

'Hey max! I'm in love with you! I've always been in love with you!' It's that easy.

"What are you looking at?" I growled at a freshman staring at me.

He squeaked and ran down the hallway, almost falling over his own shoes.

I took out my ipod, my only friend right now. I set it on shuffle.

You belong with me by Taylor Swift started playing.

(So I like Taylor Swift, sue me. Hey, I never said I was emo. That's just what you assumed.)

By the time I got to the end of the song, I was mouthing the words.

'I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams. I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.'

I groaned. I was trying NOT to think about Max, but this wasn't helping.

I hit the 'next' button.

Gallery by Mario Vazquez started up.

Are you freaking kidding me?

'God broke the mold when he made this one I know.

She's breath taking but so much more

She walks in the room, your love's closed

Making you never want to breathe again

Her boyfriend's got so much dough

So much ice his neck and wrist froze

Is he faithful to her? Hell no

But she chose to be with him, shorty

Tell me is the money worth your soul?

Tell me what's the reason that you

Hold on when you know that dude

Has a whole wall of 'em just like you?

And girl you're just way to fine

Got to be treated as one of a kind

Girl use your mind, don't be just another dime

Because

I can't take

Seeing you with him

Cause I know exactly what you'll be

In his gallery

Just not fair

And it's tearing me apart

You're just another priceless work of art

In his gallery

She's so confused, she knows she deserves more

Someone who will love and adore

But his money's hard to ignore

She really doesn't know what to do

Girl it's just a matter of time

Before he finds another more fine

After he's done dulling your shine

You're out the door and he's through with you'

I couldn't even listen to the rest of the song.

I chucked my ipod at the wall and watched it break into 5 pieces.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about Max and Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's pov

* * *

I pushed through the front door of Sam's house. People holding cups with god only knows what alcohol in them blocked the hall way. I pushed through the crowd, ignoring all the grinding couples dancing in the rhythm of the music.

Sam's party was out of control and I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked in the kitchen, hoping he was getting a drink or something. No luck. The only thing I found in the kitchen was a girl sitting on the counter with a guy in front of her. It looked like he was eating her face.

I left the kitchen, heading towards the staircase. I already looked everywhere else. Maybe he was getting something upstairs. I knew he had to be here somewhere.

I opened the first door I saw and walked in.

The countertop was white, the tile was white, and can you guess what color the toilet was?

Yup, white. I was in a bathroom.

I sighed as I walked out.

I heard a giggle from down the hall in the last room.

Hmm…. No, it can't be. It just can't.

I walked down the hallway as quietly as possible. The floorboard squeaked. Figures.

I was finally at the door but I didn't have the guts to push it open. It was already cracked. I took a deep breath and peeked through the crack.

I saw a girl sitting up, not facing me, with no shirt on. Her long red hair stretched down her back.

I saw another figure wrapped up in the sheets but I couldn't tell who it was from here.

I leaned into the door, trying not to open it any further. I didn't want to be noticed yet. Not until I knew for sure…

"Why'd you stop, baby?" a deep voice came from the bed.

The girl giggled again.

I really didn't want to see this. I just wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. But something was telling me I couldn't. Something was telling me to open this door and find out who that guy was.

I leaned on the door so much that I lost my balance. I lost my grip on the door as it swung forward.

My hip my contact with the hardwood floor as I fell. I groaned.

"Max!" the girl's voice drew my attention away from my forming bruise. She was holding the sheets in front of her. I peered at her face.

"Lissa?" I asked.

Lissa used to be my best friend in middle school, but she wanted to be popular. Meaning she needed to get away from me. So we had grown apart.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" the guy asked me.

Wait, HIS room? This was Sam's house…. Oh, god.

That means this is-

"Sam, be nice. I know her." Lissa said.

"Sam, you're cheating on me?" my voice cracked.

He laughed, actually laughed.

"How can I cheat on you when I was never with you? It's not like I ever liked you. I just needed some entertainment." His words felt like a slap across the face.

I jerked back, short of breath.

"Wha- wha-…?" I stuttered.

Lissa sighed.

"Max, did you honestly think Sam loved you? Thought you were different" Lissa talked to me like I was a five year old.

"Max, just go find Tooth. That emo kid has been in love with you for years. Just go." Lissa said gently.

I couldn't believe my ears. Lissa doesn't know what she's talking about. Fang's not in love with me, he's just not. If he was, I would know, right? Surely he would tell me.

Then I thought about what Sam just said. He… he used me. He freaking used me. Just like Fang said he would.

I jumped off the floor.

I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face, listening to the giggles of Lissa fade behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang's pov

* * *

I pushed through the crowd of people in the hallway of Sam's house. I looked around, searching for some sign of Max. I had to find her before she did something stupid with Sam.

"Hey, it's the emo kid!" a jock slurred, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I jerked away.

"Touch me again and you'll never be able to play football again." I threatened him.

"Whoa man, chill out." He spilled his drink on the carpet of the living room.

I walked away, towards the hallway again, but something caught my eye.

Up at the top of the stairs was Max, crying. She was rushing down the stairs so fast that I didn't have time to get to her. She flew through the back door before anybody saw her.

Eventually, I made it to the door and left the house. It was fairly cold outside and dark. Very dark.

I looked around; I couldn't see her anywhere. Maybe she already left?

I glanced across the street and saw Max sitting under the street light hugging her knees, looking down. I walked towards her. My hand reached out to her shoulder. She jumped about three feet in the air.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." She said, scooting over. I sat down next to her.

"Max, what's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes and sat up straight.

"There's nothing wrong." Her voice got an octave higher.

I smirked and gave her a sideways glance.

"You're a horrible liar, Max." I said.

She laughed, "I know"

"But really, what's wrong?" I pressed.

She sighed and stared at the ground for a few minutes.

"You were right." She finally said.

"Right about what?" I was confused.

Max's pov

* * *

"Right about what?" he asked me.

Ugh I wish he would just read my mind so I didn't have to say it out loud.

"Sam" I let all my hatred come out in that one word. By the tone of my voice, he knew exactly what I was talking about. Fang had this knowing look in his eyes.

"That bad, huh?"

I laughed despite myself.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I found him with another girl. Then he said that he never even liked me. I was just his entertainment." I gritted my teeth.

"Give me a reason not to go back in that house, find that bastard, and beat the crap out of him." Fang growled.

"Well, for starters, I'm out here." He cracked a smile.

"Look, I'm over it. There's no need to beat the crap out of anyone." I said.

"But there is a need. He needs to know that he can't mess with you like that." He paused.

"You need to know that you're better than his entertainment. You're beautiful and you deserve someone who sees that."

"Wow fang, that's the most I've ever heard you say" my voice was joking but I couldn't help but think about what Lissa had said.

Was Fang really in love with me?

"Well, I had a lot to say." He said, smirking.

"But what matters is that you're finally away from him." He said.

"Why do you sound so happy?" I asked, half laughing.

Fang looked me dead in the eyes.

"Because now I have a fighting chance." He whispered.

I stared at him in shock. Huh. So I guess he really is in love with me.

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands. He slowly leaned in, pressing his lips to mine.

You know what? Sam did me a favor. He made me realize that the one who's always been there for me and always will be is Fang. Plus, he made me realize just how much I was in love with Fang. It was a lot more than I thought.

I kissed him back with everything I had left.


End file.
